


Meeting Demands

by Synnerxx



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-21
Updated: 2008-09-21
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axl wants a hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Demands

A pouting Axl was standing in front of an amused Duff. "Just give me a hug." Axl whined. 

Duff smirked and shook his head no. True was, he wouldn't have minded giving the redhead a hug, but he liked watching him whine and almost beg. "Why don't you get one of the other guys to give you one?" 

Axl's pout got even poutier.

"I already told you. Slash is passed out, Steven's out a club, and I don't know where Izzy is." Axl explained. 

Duff grinned. "Why do you want a hug so bad anyway?" 

"I don't know. I just want one. Now will you give me one?" The singer asked, his annoyance growing.

"Maybe. What do I get if I hug you?" Duff smiled sweetly.

"I don't know. What do you want?" Axl asked, confusion clear in his eyes. 

Duff pretends to think for a minute, though he already knows what he wants. "A kiss." Axl looks shocked for a moment, and Duff thinks that Axl really didn't want the hug that bad, but then Axl nods slowly.

Duff stands up and holds out his arms to the redhead. Axl steps into the embrace and sighs in contentment. A few moments later, he tips his head back looks at Duff, who's smiling down at him. "Do you really want me to kiss you?" He asks, his voice unsure.

Duff nods. Axl sighs then leans up on his tiptoes as Duff tilts his head down. Their lips brush and electricity shoots through them. Axl gasps giving the blonde a perfect opening to slip his tongue into his mouth. Axl moans and then they break apart. "Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Duff asks, his arms still around Axl's waist. Axl doesn't reply, just leans up for another kiss. 

"Not bad at all." he says after they pull away again. He smiles suggestively and pulls his bassist towards the bedroom. Duff grins and follows happily.

"You should need hugs more often." Duff says, hours later. 

Axl snuggles further into his chest. "I will, but only from you."


End file.
